doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Any Substance Conversion Machine
The Any Substance Conversion Machine is an episode from the 2005 series. Story While playing baseball, Suneo and Gian accidentally broke Kaminari's glass door. And as usual, they send Nobita to retrieve the ball. While doing so, Kaminari beats up Nobita when he thinks that he purposely broke one of the glass on his door. Nobita returns home all battered, bruised and ticked off. Doraemon decided to remedy the situation by using the Substance Conversion Machine. Back at the empty lot, Doraemon uses the gadget to make the glass door as strong as iron. Then Doraemon demonstrates this by throwing a big rock at the glass door much to the fear of Nobita, Gian and Suneo. Kaminari pops out of his house until he found out that nothing is broken much to his confusion. When the baseball bat broke, Nobita suggests using a rolled up newspaper and making it as strong as iron to replace the bat. It was Nobita's turn at bat, but Gian's "words of encouragement" made Nobita nervous and objective to how fast the ball was thrown. Doraemon used the gadget to make the fast ball move slow so that it'll be easy for Nobita to hit it. And when Nobita did, he got so caught up in the excitement of hitting the ball for the first time that Gian and Suneo angrily ordered him to run to first base. But due to Nobita's ignorance and slowness, the Giants lost the game as usual. Then Gian and Suneo lost their tempers and started chasing after Nobita and Doraemon. During the pursuit, Nobita and Doraemon walks through a big bush, but Gian and Suneo refuse to give up and continue to try and beat up Nobita for his stupidity and slow-witted attitude. But Doraemon activated the Substance Conversion Machine to turn the patch of bush leaves Gian and Suneo are into razor-sharp blades trapping them. As Nobita and Doraemon escaped unharmed, Shizuka invites them to her house to show them the life-sized drawing of a schoolgirl dress she made. Then Doraemon used the gadget to convert the paper drawing into a real dress much to Shizuka's joy as she thanked them for it. While walking around, Nobita and Doraemon noticed two bank robbers trying to get away with the money they've stolen. But Doraemon wasn't going to let the bad guys get away with the cash. So he uses the gadget to try to stop them, but failed twice. Then the bank robbers kidnapped Nobita hoping to get more money by holding him for ransom. Doraemon starts chasing after the robbers and turned their van into a paper-like vehicle. But the robbers continue escaping with Nobita as their hostage. Then they went to the top of the building with a getaway helicopter. Doraemon managed to reach to the top and turned the metal propellers into clay as it knocks him, Nobita and the robbers off the tall building. Doraemon then turns the patch of grass as soft as cotton to land safely. The robbers get arrested at last. After a long crazy day, Gian swipes the Substance Conversion Machine from Doraemon's hands. Doraemon and Nobita chase after the kleptomaniacal Gian as Gian misused the gadget and accidentally turned his house into vinyl making it look like it is melting. Gian became terrified and upset that he unintentionally ruined his home as he begged Doraemon to fix it. But because the gadget is broken, it'll take awhile for Doraemon to repair as Gian tearfully pleaded him to hurry. Characters *Doraemon *Nobita *Gian *Suneo *Shizuka (cameo) *Kaminari Gadgets used *Substance Conversion Machine *Take-copter Gallery Trivia Category:Episodes Category:2005 anime episodes